


I Feel It Coming

by PrincessMisery86



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mention of break up, Smut, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMisery86/pseuds/PrincessMisery86
Summary: Summary: Sam recognises his friends tendency to shy away from love. But he knows what she needs.Warnings: smut-ish, angst, fluff, mention of break up, mention of cheating, language.Song & Artist: I Feel It Coming - The Weekend ft. Daft PunkWord Count: 1.8k (including lyrics)Notes: As requested by @foxyjwls007 - hope your not disappointed. First time I’ve wrote something for someone else so kinda nervous.Characters: Sam Winchester, Female OC (Juliana)Pairing: Sam x OFC.





	I Feel It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome! So to make long story short, I have progressive hearing loss in my left ear (I have lost 80% of my hearing so far.) Docs say my right ear will also start to deteriorate, there’s no explanation for it and it’s irreversible. I’m not looking for sympathy, it is what it is. But it does mean I have been listening to a shit ton of music lately, every chance I get, which is sparking inspiration for fics. So I’ve set myself a challenge (thanks for the idea @negans-lucille-tblr and @firefly-in-darkness) to write a fic based on a song for every letter of the alphabet.   
Notes:  
I have a few ideas already but don’t have any set completion date, I will write and post as they come to me.   
Fics will more than likely be for Supernatural or Jensen/Jared but will make sure to label accordingly.   
There’s no specific music genre - I listen to everything, rock, pop, hip hop, r’n’b, rap, dance, metal, house, garage, I will listen to anything if I like it.   
Welcome to send me some ideas.   
It may be a whole song that I take inspiration from or just a certain line or lines. Lyrics will be in each post.   
Posting to Tumblr too - @PrincessMisery666

##  **I Feel It Coming**

Sam sat on his bed reading a true crime book he had read before. A little after nine on a Friday night, it was too early to sleep. If he slept now, he’d be up way before the sun. Besides, he was waiting for Juliana to come home. Dean was out at a bar, and Juliana was on a date with Tyler, celebrating their three month anniversary, so the knock on his door startled him but wasn’t entirely unexpected.

“Come in, Jules,” he called out.

Juliana’s head popped around the door, a bright smile gracing her lips for her friend. “How’d you know it was me?”

He’d be able to determine her individual knock even if ten people knocked simultaneously, not only because they had been friends going on ten years and had lived together in the bunker for the last four of those, but also because he paid attention to her. Closer attention than she realized. 

The reason he hadn’t gone to the bar with Dean was because he knew she would return early, like she had done many times before.

“You have a gentler knock than Dean,” he observed sliding over to the left of the bed to give her space. He waited until she was settled beside him, “how’d he take it?”

She puffed out a chuckle, Sam knew her too well. “Said he was expecting it, I’d been blowing cold the last couple days, apparently.”

Sam nodded, knowing she had a tendency to underestimate how easy she was to read sometimes. This was all typical Juliana behaviour. It was practically a routine for her, ever since the day he had met her. She had never been one to have a one night stand, she just didn’t have it in her to give her body to a stranger. So it inevitably meant she would get close to someone, another hunter, or a regular civilian. She never held back…until it ultimately got too serious. Whenever the relationship hit a certain point (normally the three month mark), or she felt her partner would say those three magic words–or in her case, the three scary words–she would back off.

Sam recognized it was because she was afraid. She had been engaged to her high school sweetheart, had had the whole nine yards: a white picket fence, a seemingly picture perfect Apple Pie life. But then he’d cheated, and now she was scared to let anyone get close enough to hurt her again.

“So what was wrong with this one?”

“Nothing,” she shrugged with a loud sigh, “he was a nice guy. Funny, kind, sweet, a bit of a nerd,” she chuckled. Though she was praising Tyler every word sounded like a complaint.

“So what was the problem? He got three nipples or something?” Sam joked.

He saw her genuine smile from the corner of his eye but it quickly fell as she explained, “He told me he loved me.”

“The audacity!” Sam scowled, “Do you want me to go beat him up?”

She laughed with him, shoving her shoulder in to his playfully. He always knew how to cheer her up, make her feel better about her inability to trust someone enough to let them in. She was aware of the flaw, though she didn’t think of it as a flaw as such. She saw it as more self preservation. But it was starting to weigh her down. The loneliness she felt even when she was with someone, the knowledge that it wouldn’t last, was taking its toll.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned by her unusual silence.

She inhaled deeply, “I’m good,” she assured him with a sideway glance.

“Jules,” Sam warned, a gentle finger under her chin bringing her eyes to his, “You don’t have to lie to me.”

“How do you know I’m lying?”

“I can see it in your eyes.”

She pulled her face from his grasp, suddenly interested in her restless hands. “Can we just watch some Netflix and not talk?”

She knew Sam wasn’t judging her. He would never judge her, he was too understanding, he had been the shoulder she cried on when her world came crashing down all those years ago. But there were only so many times she could have the same conversation with him. It was never the guys fault, she wasn’t to blame either, she had every right to protect herself.

Sam obliged, reaching over to his nightstand to grab the remote control. He shuffled down the bed and pulled her against him. Her head rested on his chest as she adjusted herself, and she threw a leg over his to draw him closer.

Netflix began playing the latest episode of Power from where they had left off the night before, lying in the exact same position. Sam kissed the crown of her head and felt her relax further with a gentle sigh.

“I know you don’t want to talk, so just listen.” He waited a beat before continuing, “I know you’re afraid to get close to someone, and I understand why. I get why you can’t let someone in, but you don’t have to be scared.”

Her body tensed against him. The sincerity of his tone was mixed with apprehension, and it seemed to worry her for a minute. Sam Winchester was a lot of things but unsure when it came to words was never one of them. He always knew what to say, he always knew what someone needed to hear, and he only ever spoke with conviction and truth.

“I don’t know if you realize it or not, but you’ve already let me in. I’ve been here for a while,” he pointed out with a nervous laugh. “All you have to do is tell me what you like, what you need and I’ll be all that and more for you.”

She cautiously raised her head to look into his hazel eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw they were aqua blue now. How had they changed colour like that? His eyes pierced hers. If his words hadn’t been clear enough, his eyes said it for him.

“Sam, I-” Juliana started in a whisper.

“If you’re willing, I want a chance to give you what you need,” Sam whispered inching closer to her.

She wouldn’t have been able to speak even if she could find the right words. Sam’s breath mixed with hers, and before her brain registered what was happening his lips claimed her. Sam was gentle, yet commanding, just how she had imagined he would be. Her permitting him entry after he ran his tongue over her bottom lip seemed to awaken his long suppressed desire. He propped himself up on his elbow and was leaning over her before she could take a much needed breath.

Juliana’s hands took on a mind of their own. They tangled in Sam’s hair, gripping a handful and tugging slightly. She felt him smile against her lips, and it only intensified the heat between her legs. He growled into her mouth before pulling away, breathless.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked, “‘cause I’m thinking more than just one night here”.

She was sure. She had never been so sure about anything before. It made sense now. His simple touch had broken her defenses, had opened her eyes to what she hadn’t been able to see was right in front of her all this time. Sam was the answer, had always been the answer to the question of who could set her free from the binds of previous heartbreak.

Words would fail her, so she pulled Sam back to her lips in answer to his question.

Ignited in passion and longing, clothes were removed between chaste kisses. Then lust-filled marks were left on flesh as fingernails dug into bare skin. Years of pent up frustrations left no time for foreplay.

Sam was overwhelmed by a need for her closeness. He’d refrained for so long and could no longer resist the temptation to reach out and pull her to him, to cup her cheek in his hand.

Juliana sighed into his touch, just as hungry for his body as he was for hers. She hadn’t realized this was what she’d been craving all along. She slipped her hand behind his neck to draw him in for a voracious kiss.

Sam was in rapture, drunk on the taste of her they would have time to take things step by step later, right now Sam needed to be inside her. Needed to feel her wrapped around him. He buried himself deep inside of her and they both groaned together as she slowly took all of him in.

Sam’s hands seemed to be everywhere all at once, in her hair, on her stomach, gripping her thighs. He paid close attention to her breasts, flicking his tongue around each nipple in turn and sucking down harder when that drew sultry moans from her lips. He took immeasurable pleasure in feeling her body shake under his touch.

“Sam.” She moaned his name, and it only spurred him on to push in deeper and harder. “Sam, I’m gonna…”

“I can feel it, baby. Let go, let me give what you want.”

“Fuck, Sam.” Her coil snapped and she called his name as a prayer. Sam groaned her name into her neck as his climax answered hers.

____________________

**Lyrics for Inspo.**  
Tell me what you really like  
Baby I can take my time  
We don’t ever have to fight  
Just take it step-by-step

I can see it in your eyes  
Cause they never tell me lies  
I can feel that body shake  
And the heat between your legs

You’ve been scared of love and what it did to you  
You don’t have to run, I know what you’ve been through  
Just a simple touch and it can set you free  
We don’t have to rush when you’re alone with me

I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe

You are not the single type  
So baby, this the perfect time  
I’m just trying to get you high  
And faded off this touch

You don’t need a lonely night  
So baby, I can make it right  
You just got to let me try  
To give you what you want


End file.
